TCJordan One-shots
by Just-Obsessed1
Summary: Just some one-shots about TC and Jordan, some might even turn into multi-chapters books.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one shot of what I think would happen when Jordan finds out that TC's camp got bombed.**

"San Antonio ER. How can i help you?" Jordan quickly answered the phone.

"Hello? I'm calling about a TC Callaghan." The lady on the other end replied.

"I'm sorry he's not here at the moment. Can i take a message?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, I know I'm calling to inform you that Mr Callaghan was injured. The camp on the Syrian border got bombed a few hours ago." As soon as Jordan heard the words she felt her heart break, she wouldn't admit to anyone but she still loved TC, still needed him.

"I-is... is he okay?" Jordan asked as tears streamed down her face.

"He's stable, there's no serious damage. He's on a plane with Syd, they should be landing soon and then they'll be on their way to San Antonia Memorial."

"What-what about Syd? Is she okay?"

"She's in a very critical condition, but our team is doing their best to keep her alive and well until they get her to your ER."

"Has her daughter been informed?"

"No we were hoping you'd would be able to tell her."

"Of course, I'll call her now."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Bye.

Jordan put the phone down and let the tears stream down her face. She couldn't lose TC. She wouldn't. If she did, she didn't know how she would cope. The doctor quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand, once she saw Drew walking up to her.

"Hey Jordan. What's up?" He asked.

"It-it's TC and Syd. The camp... it-um... it got bombed and they got hurt." Jordan stuttered, as more tears poured down her face.

"Are-are they okay?" Drew asked, his own eyes filling with tears.

"TC's hurt, but it's nothing serious. But Syd... she's in a very critical condition. They should be here in a few hours." Jordan explained as she tried not to cry.

"Oh my god. Has anybody told Riley?" He replied, in total shock.

"No, the person on the phone asked me to tell her. I thought, maybe you should. I know the two of you grew quite close." Jordan sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I'll call her dad, see if she's awake. If not I'll explain it all to him."

Jordan watched Drew walk away, before she turned on her heel and made her way to the locker room trying to hold back her tears. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jordan was sat on a bench sobbing into her hands. She couldn't do this. She couldn't go through her shift, waiting for TC to be pushed through the doors on gurney. She couldn't act normal.

"Woah. The shift has barely started and you're already in tears. What's happened?" Shannon asked as she sat next to her friend.

"TC's camp got bombed. He and Syd are being brought here, but I can't talk to him and ask him if he's okay. I don't know what's wrong with him." Jordan sobbed.

"Well we've got incoming in a couple minutes, so until TC gets here you've got a distraction." Shannon tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right." Jordan wiped her eyes once more and stood up. "Come on, let's get to work."

Unfortunately for Jordan, that night in the ER wasn't busy, which also meant that she had to tell people that TC had been hurt. Slowly, she took a deep breath and called Topher over.

"What's up, Jordan?" The ER chief asked.

"TC and Syd will be here in a couple hours. Their camp got bombed." The younger doctor said.

"TC's okay though. Right?" Topher asked. TC was his best friend, he wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him. Actually, he would, he'd go into a downward spiral. He'd self-destruct, the same way TC had after Thad died, except Topher wouldn't have his best friend to save him.

"On the phone, they said he didn't have any serious damage, but Syd's in critical condition. Drew said he's gonna try to call her daughter, get her here." Jordan explained.

"Hey, Toph! Listen, I'm guessing Jordan's told about Syd and TC." Drew interrupted before Topher had time to reply. "Riley's dad just put Riley on plane, it's gonna land in a couple of hours. Can I please have an hour or two to pick her up?"

"Of course. Just tell me before you go." Topher responded, before turning back to Jordan. "Right, if they're gonna be here in a couple of hours you should probably tell everybody else since you know all the details."

"Yeah, you're right." Jordan nodded. "Lets just get it over and done with then."

"Right! Everybody gather around! Jordan has something you all need to hear!" Topher announced.

"Okay." Jordan sighed to herself. "A couple of hours ago I got a call about TC and Syd. Yesterday their camp got bombed. TC's okay, he doesn't have any serious injuries, but Syd is critical. They should be getting here in an hour or two."

The group around began to whisper loudly as Shannon wrapped her arms around Jordan to comfort her.

"I'm okay. I just need to see him." Jordan whispered.

"I know. And you'll get to see him soon." Shannon whispered back.

A couple hours past and the ER had stayed quiet, but instead messing around having wheelchair races like they normally did, everybody was silent waiting for TC to arrive. So when the phone rang at 1am everybody jumped.

"Hello...Yes...Okay...Thank you." Topher quickly said to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

"Right! TC and Syd are five minutes away!" The ER chief announced quickly. "I need Molly to prep trauma 1 and Kenny prep trauma 2! Scott, Paul I need you two on stand by for surgery! I've got Syd! Jordan, you and Shannon take TC until Drew gets back with Riley to take over!"

"What do you mean until Drew takes over?" Jordan asked Topher with a glare.

"I'm not trying to be a bad guy here, Jordan. You're just to emotionally involved. If Drew says it's okay you can stay in the room, but it's his call." Topher told her softly.

"Okay." Jordan sighed, clearly not happy with the situation.

"I know you don't like the situation. But, just think in a couple minutes you'll be able to see TC. That way you can stop imagining all the different things that could be wrong with him." Shannon told her.

"Yeah." Jordan whispered, almost too quiet to hear, before walking away to wait for TC.

"Hey, Shannon. Can you keep an eye on Jordan for me?" Topher asked the young intern.

"Don't worry I was planning on keeping an eye on her anyway." Shannon replied.

"Good, now get ready for incoming." Topher told her.

Shannon nodded her head and went to stand next to Jordan. It took less than two minutes until Syd was being wheeled through the doors on a gurney and into trauma room 1. Next to come through the doors was TC. Jordan ran up to him, to see his brown eyes looking up at her.

"Blood pressure's normal. Heart rate's normal. Oxygen levels' normal. Possible head trauma and leg injury." One of the guy's pushing the gurney said quickly.

"I'm fine. Just got a slight headache." TC mumbled.

"And you saying that, is exactly how I know you're not fine." Jordan told him as they got him into trauma room 2.

"Okay, give me a head CT and X-ray my legs. Then I'm good to go." TC smiled.

"That's what we're gonna do, but first we need to change you into a gown." Jordan replied.

"You gonna help?" TC asked.

"No, Molly is." She smiled.

"You know I can change myself right?"

"You weren't saying that when you thought I was gonna help you."

"That's different. I can flirt with you, I can't with Molly she's like a mom to me. That would just be wrong."

"Fine. Shannon can you get me a gown so I can change Mr Callaghan?" Jordan asked reluctantly.

"Here. I'll leave you to it. Shout when you've got him ready and I'll call radiology." Shannon said as she left the room.

"You're scaring away the interns." Jordan stated as she she cut TC's shirt off.

"Do you remember the last time you ruined one of my shirts?" TC asked with a smirk.

"I do, it was when I was pregnant and I was using my hands instead of scissors." Jordan smirked back.

"Yeah, the good old days." He laughed.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Do you ever miss it? I mean us being together?" TC asked. There was something about the way he said that made Jordan want to tell him the truth. So she did.

"All the time." She replied.

TC leaned up and pressed his lips against Jordan's. Slowly she responded, her lips moving with his, as her hands went to his side and pressed against his ribs.

TC quickly pulled away wincing at the sudden pain in his ribs.

"Does that hurt?" Jordan asked him, pushing down gently.

"Yeah." TC groaned.

"Right. We're gonna have to get a chest X-ray as well." Jordan before calling Shannon into the room.

"What's up?" The intern asked.

"Do me favour and call radiology back and tell we're also gonna need a chest X-ray, for possible broken ribs?" Jordan asked, never taking her eyes off of TC.

"Yeah, sure. Also Drew just got here, he's gonna change then he'll be here to take over." Shannon asked.

"Thank you."

"What does she mean by 'take over'?" TC asked.

"Topher says I'm too emotionally involved for you to be my patient. But don't worry, I'm not leaving." Jordan replied.

"You don't have to." TC assured her.

"Yes! I do!" Jordan snapped as a tear rolled down her face.

"Jor, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I thought you were dead TC! That minute before she told me you were okay, I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never be able to tell you I love you. That I want to be with you. That I regret not saying yes when proposed to me, all those months ago. I thought I'd lost you." Jordan cried.

"You want to marry me?" TC asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. I've wanted to marry for the past ten years."

"Then why'd you say no, when I asked you?"

"I had just lost our baby, T. My head was all over the place. And I regret it everyday. I hate myself for breaking your heart. I'm so sorry."

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Jordan Alexander, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked as the tears finally stopped rolling down her face.

"Deadly." TC replied with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Then of course I'll marry you." Jordan nodded and kissed TC.

"Woah! When did this happen?" Drew asked walking in.

"About ten years ago." TC laughed.

"I mean when did this start back up?" Drew clarified.

"About two seconds before you walked in." Jordan smiled.

"Right, so what do we got?" Drew said changing the subject.

"Possible head trauma, Shannon's booked a CT scan for that, possible leg injury, already called radiology for that too, and i think he's broken a rib or a few, and already called up for that as well." Jordan listed off, suddenly getting serious.

"Yeah, Shannon said radiology are ready for him. I'll get Kenny and we'll take him up. Can you check on Riley for me? She's in the break room, pretty upset."

"Uh, yeah. Just page if anything happens."

Jordan quickly gave TC's hand a squeeze before leaving to find the teenager. When she got to the break room she saw the young girl looking at something on her phone, with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, Riley. Remember me?" The doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, you're Jordan, right?" The young girl replied.

"Yeah. Drew asked me to come check on you." Jordan explained.

"You're TC's... friend? Right?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean by friend?"

"Drew said you went out for 5 years, broke up 5 years ago, dated for a few months again until you broke about a year ago. And now it's just awkward."

"Most of that's correct, but I think the awkward phase is just about ending."

"Why, what's happened?"

"You know he was at the camp with your mom?"

"Yeah, Drew mentioned it in the car."

"When I was helping into a gown, I may or may not have confessed that I'm still in love with him and I regret not saying yes when he proposed. Then he might have asked me to marry him again, i might have said yes and Drew definitely walked in on us making out."

"So you're getting married?"

"I think so. It depends on what his CT results say."

"Is my mom gonna be okay?"

"Why don't we go see?" Jordan offered Riley her hand as she stood up and led the young girl to the room Syd was in.

They stopped outside trauma room 1, Jordan told Riley to stay outside while she went into see how things were going. Slowly, she entered the room to see that only Kenny was there.

"Where's Syd?" The doctor asked nervously.

"She's in the OR, Scott's operating, she had a lot of damage to her leg." Kenny replied.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, they think they've got everything under control. Just gotta fix up her leg." The nurse explained.

"Good."

Jordan left the room and told everything to Riley. The teenager cried tears of joy when she heard her mother was going to be okay.

"Riley!" Drew called from down the hallway.

"I'm okay. They said mom's gonna be okay. She's gonna live." Riley cried happily.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." Drew sighed as he hugged Riley.

"Sorry interrupt, but is TC finished in radiology?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on his results still, but there's definitely some head trauma. He keeps mentioning wanting to see his fiancé." Drew replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go see what that's about." Jordan smiled, before walking off.

Jordan headed towards TC's room with a smile on her face, knocking lightly before walking in.

"Hey. There's my amazing fiancé." TC greeted her.

"If I were you I'd stop saying that because Drew's starting to think you're crazy." Jordan laughed.

"I'm crazy about you." TC smirked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Author's Note:**

 **My first ever one-shot. I didn't expect it to be this long, but I think it turned out quite well. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have anything in mind that you'd like me to write feel free to make a suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot was requested by someone and I've actually wondered about this since I watched the episode.** **It's just a follow up of the scene in episode 2x07 when Jordan tells TC she's pregnant. Hope you enjoy.**

"I'm pregnant." Jordan told TC quietly.

All she got from him in response was a shocked look, so she repeated herself. "I'm pregnant." She smiled.

TC shook his head with a smile, before pulling his girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. Jordan smiled against TC's lips before pulling away.

"Does this mean you're happy about it?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course I'm happy. We're having a baby, the perfect mix of the two of us." TC replied.

"I'm scared, T." Jordan, looked up at him.

"It's normal to be scared, Jor. I'm terrified and you've just told me. How long have you known?"

"I took a test before the shift. I tried to tell you a few times, but you either busy or people interrupted us."

"I'm sorry, babe. I should've listened to you about Annie."

"Saying sorry to me over and over again isn't going to make the situation go away, T."

"What is then?" TC asked.

"Moving past it, buying a new TV." Jordan joked.

"Of course, you're gonna have to help me choose one out." TC laughed.

"But you still have to make it up to me, for not believing me." Jordan smiled with a mischievous look.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" He smirked looking down at his girlfriend.

"I've been craving pizza all day, so you could call and order one for us and we could watch a movie and cuddle." She offered.

"Seriously? I thought you we're gonna drag me into the bedroom."

"How's that you making it up to me?"

"Aren't you the reason we had sex in an elevator?"

"Don't pretend you didn't love it."

"You know I did. Now, you pick a movie and I'll order a pizza." TC kissed Jordan's head before standing up to get his phone from the kitchen.

"Uh, T!" Jordan called after him, "I think we're forgetting something." She told him, pointing up to the space on the wall where the TV once was.

"Right, so what do you want to do?" TC asked.

"We could order a pizza, it's usually a 40 minute wait, I think that's enough time for us to have a little fun." Jordan smirked.

"I thought this was me making it up to you."

"Order the pizza, TC."

TC watched as his girlfriend walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, before grabbing his phone and ordered a large pizza for the two of them. He then made his way up to his bedroom to look for Jordan.

"Babe?" He called out looking around the empty room.

He heard her groan from the connected bathroom so slowly opened the door. He found her sat on the floor next to the toilet, with her back against the tile wall.

"Oh my god. I hate morning sickness." Jordan complained.

"It's only for the first 3 months, then it should ease up." TC tried to make her feel better as he sat next to her one the floor.

"And then I'll have a baby kicking my bladder for six months." She replied as she cuddled into his side.

"Yeah, but just think, in less than 9 months we'll have a little baby to love." He kissed the side of her head.

"What if the baby gets here and you decide you don't want this? That you don't want me? Or the baby?" Jordan cried.

"Jor, that's never gonna happen. It's me and you against the world. Forever and always. I promise."

"I'm tired."

"Come on les get you into bed."

Jordan just nodded against TC's shoulder. Slowly, he lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bed bridal style. He laid her on the bed, took off her shoes, moved her scarf that she must have took off earlier and covered her with the blanket before getting into bed next to her. Jordan turned around in her sleep, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you, babe." TC whispered.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So there you go, let me know what you think and what you guys would like to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Jordan you can do it. Just one more push." Topher encouraged his friend.

Jordan gripped TC's hand even tighter than she already was and screamed as she pushed one last time. She relaxed against the bed as a loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." Topher smiled at his two best friends as he wrapped up the baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Jordan asked, tears streaming down her face.

Topher nodded and placed the infant in her mother's arms.

"Hi. Welcome to the world, baby." Jordan cried, "T, she's perfect."

"Just like her mom." TC whispered.

"You wanna hold her?" Jordan asked finally taking her eyes away from the baby in her arms.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," Mollie came into the room, "but we need to take her to be measured."

"Okay." The new mother nodded and hesitantly handed over the newborn. "Bye baby." She whispered.

Later that day, Jordan was asleep in the small hospital bed and TC held his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm your daddy." TC whispered to the baby. "I'm going to protect you with my life, yeah. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you ever. It's a shame you look like your mommy though, because when you get older I'm probably going to have to buy a gun to keep all the boys away. I love you, baby girl."

"We seriously need to decide what to call her." Jordan mumbled from the bed.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." TC replied.

"I was, but then i woke up an realised our daughter needs a name, bacuase right now she's just baby girl." Jordan told him.

"Okay. You got any ideas?"

"I was thinking Sophia Nicole Callaghan."

"Callaghan?"

"Well yeah, I do plan on spending the rest of my life with you and becoming Doctor Jordan Callaghan one day. Her having your last name will just make things easier for the future. Anyway, what d'you think of the name?"

"I love it. Our little Sophia."

"Good. Now we just need to ask Topher and Janet to be the godparents."

"Yeah, we'll do that later. I just want to spend some time with my two favourite girls right now."

"I love you, T."

"I love you too, Jor."

A few hours later Topher came into the room to check on Jordan and Sophia. He knocked on the door quietly and walked in.

"Hey, how's my favourite patients?" Topher asked.

"When can we go home?" Jordan asked desperately in response.

"Guessing you don't like being the patient, eh, Jordan?" Topher laughed.

"Answer the damn question, Toph!" Jordan demanded.

"A few hours at the most. You're both perfectly healthy. Where's TC?"

"He went to get a coffee. Which is so unfair, since I can't drink the damn thing because I'm breastfeeding."

"I'd say you don't have to breastfeed, but then you're just gonna say it's best for the baby. Who's name I sill do not know."

TC and Jordan both agreed that the first people to know Sophia's name would be Topher and Janet, but they wanted to tell them at the same time, together. So they both pretended that they hadn't thought of one, but both parents were finding it increasingly difficult.

"Uh, yeah. T and I are still disagreeing on what we should call her." Jordan covered. "Any idea when Janet's gonna get here? This little princess wants to meet her aunt."

"About half an hour, hopefully you'll have a name to tell us by then." Topher laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." TC interrupted. "How's my girls? Topher been taking good care of you?"

"I've been doing a great job. Now, I'll leave you two alone with the little Alexander or Callaghan, whichever name you're giving her. And while I'm gone maybe you could think of a name." Topher left the room.

"Oh my god. This is killing me. Why can't we just tell him we picked a name?" TC complained as he leaned over the crib Sophia was in and rubbed her cheek.

"T, we agreed all we have to do is wait 30 minutes." Jordan reassured her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

For the next half hour TC and Jordan took turns holding baby Sophia, enjoying just holding her and watching he sleep. They also decided to agree that she was the perfect mix of the two of them; having TC's dark brown eyes, Jordan's nose and dark brown hair just like the two of them. They were trying to decide who's smile she was going to have when Janet and Topher walked in with Lynn.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me bringing Lynn. She just couldn't wait to meet her baby cousin." Janet said softly as she walked towards Jordan's bed.

"No, it's fine. I think Sophia wanted to meet her big cousin anyway." Jordan replied happily.

"Sophia. Is that her name? Does she finally have a name?" Topher asked.

"Yes, Toph. Sophia Nicole Callaghan. She's had a name for the past few hours, we just wanted to tell her godparents at the same time." TC told him.

"Godparents?" Janet asked with a confused look on her face.

"TC and I were hoping you and Topher would be Soph's godparents." Jordan explained.

"Does that mean she'd be my god-sister?" Lynn asked

"If that's what you want it to mean, then of course. She's gonna need a big sister to look out for her." TC told the young girl.

"Can I hold my little sister then?" Lynn laughed.

Jordan nodded and carefully placed the tiny baby in Lynn's arms, smiling as the teenager beamed down at Sophia.

"Welcome to the world, Sophia Nicole Callaghan."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. Personally, I don't think it's my best one-shot, but I tried and that's what counts. Anyway, leave comment your thought and suggestions. All criticism is very much appreciated and I won't be offended because I know I can do better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What would have happened if T.C. was home when Topher had died.**

Jordan read the email over and over again, Topher was dead, one of her best friends had died. The doctor cleared her throat before handing the phone back to Dr. Cummings, she had to stay strong, it was her job to tell everyone. It was her job to tell T.C. How was she supposed to tell the man she was still secretly in love with that his best friend was now dead? Jordan took a deep shuddering breath, before making her way over to the man she loved.

"T, I need to talk to you." Jordan told him quietly.

"What's up, Jor?" T.C asked, pulling himself away from the conversation he was having with one of the nurses.

"There's something you should know. I thought it would be best if you knew before I tell everyone else." Jordan explained, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jordan, what is it? You're scaring me." T.C replied.

"It's Topher," she whispered, "he's... he's dead. Him and Lynn were in a head on collision. T, I'm so sorry."

"No! No, you're lying. He's at home, with Janet, Lynn and the twins." T.C shook his head quickly.

"It's the truth, T. Topher and Lynn are dead, they were in a car accident. Now I'm gonna tell everybody and then I'm taking you back to my place, because there is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone." Jordan told him sternly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jordan walked over to a near by bench and stepped onto it. She quickly wiped at her eyes one more time before speaking. "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please? A few hours ago Doctor Topher Zia and his daughter Lynn were in a head on collision. I'm sorry to say that there were no survivors. Topher's dead."

Jordan stepped down, the sound of her feet hitting the ground masked by the sound of everybody's gasps, and made her way back to T.C. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her car, ignoring his protests and the sound of her colleagues shouting her name, wanting to know more information.

"Jordan, slow down!" T.C said, pulling back on the woman's hand. "I'm not gonna protest like a kid, just slow down."

"He's dead T.C! He got fired and I took his job and now he's just... dead. Janet lost her husband and her child. She lost her baby girl. And I just... I can't believe they're gone." Jordan cried.

"Hey, look at me." T.C said, forcing Jordan to look at him. "You didn't steal Topher's job. You did what you had to do to help Mac and Topher would be proud of you. But I also have a feeling this has nothing to do with Topher or Lynn. Now tell me what's up?"

"It's been a year since we lost the baby, T. Topher helped me get through it, when I didn't have... I mean when we weren't talking. He helped."

In response T.C just wrapped his arms around Jordan in an embrace and placed a light kiss to the crown of her head. Jordan wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"Y'know Toph always wanted us to get back together. If he saw us now he'd say 'I told you so.'" T.C laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can you just take me home?" Jordan asked in a whisper.

"Sure, I need your keys though." He replied.

"They're in my back pocket." She whispered, burying her head into T.C's shirt.

T.C grabbed the keys from Jordan's pocket and walked the two of them to her car, he opened the passenger side door for her and closed it, then made his way to the drivers side. Jordan had her head leaning against the window, silent tears running down her face. When they got to Jordan's house, T.C opened the car door for her, lead her into the house and to the lounge.

"Sit with me?" Jordan asked quietly.

T.C nodded, whispered an "of course" and sat on the couch, with Jordan sat on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

"Why did we ever break up?" Jordan asked softly.

"I don't know. But, I wish we didn't."

Jordan cupped T.C's cheek with her hand and brought herself, so that there lips would meet in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a stressful summer and I've been finding and to right but now I'm back.**

 **Anyway, as always let me know what you think of this one-shot and what you'd like me to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 4 finale follow up**

They were on the bus back to San Antonio Memorial, the two doctors had barely spoke since T.C arrived earlier in the day and Jordan was happy they finally had a moment to themselves.

"Why did you really stay?" Jordan asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Like you said San Antonio needs me." T.C replied, looking over to the woman sat next to him.

"T, you do realise I wasn't really talking about destinations." Jordan said softly, suddenly getting nervous.

"I know, but you were right. Amira, she doesn't need me, you don't need me either Jor. You don't need anyone, but I need you. It's you and me against the world, it's been like that since we got together, all those years ago." T.C explained.

"She didn't tell you." The young woman sighed.

"Tell me what?" T asked confused.

"T, Amira isn't getting better, the treatment isn't working as well as they thought it was." Jordan explained.

"Actually, she did tell me. Right before she told me to stay here and fight for the woman I love." He replied.

"The woman you love?" Jordan asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Yeah, which is why when we're back at S.A.M. I'm gonna go to Mollie and tell her how much I love her." He smiled.

"Wait, what!?" She yelled, shocked.

"I'm kidding. I love San Antonio too much." He laughed.

"I love you too." Jordan smiled.

"Let me take you out. On a proper date, like we went on all those years ago."

"Pick me up on Friday at 4."

A few days past and Friday came, Jordan was sat on the floor of her bedroom in front of her closet, struggling to decide what to wear. T.C text earlier saying he was taking her for an early dinner, but refused to say anything. It was 10 minutes before the woman decided it was time to call her best friend. Gwen.

"Hey, beautiful!" Gwen answered the phone.

"I need your help!" Jordan shouted down the phone.

"Calm down, J. What's up?" Gwen asked her friend.

"Me and T.C made up. And before you say anything, he won't hurt me again, I trust him. Now I need help figuring out what to wear." Jordan explained.

"Relax, I won't judge as long as you're happy. Where are you going?"

"That's the problem. He wants it to be a surprise, so he refuses to tell me. I do know that he's taking me to dinner somewhere."

"What about the sexy, white summer dress. The one with the low v-neck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. It's sexy, but doesn't reveal too much and it'll look good no matter where you go. Now get dressed, put your face on an try not to jump the dude in the elevator."

"I won't we both have a shift later."

"Okay, bye gorgeous."

"Bye, Gwenny. I love you" Jordan smiled.

"Love you too. Don't have too much fun tonight." Gwen laughed and hung up.

Jordan threw her phone onto the bed and got the dress out, she also pulled out a pair of white heels and a black leather jacket. Jordan curled her hair, done her makeup light and put the outfit on. Just in time for the doorbell to ring. The brunette quickly grabbed her purse and phone before rushing to the door.

"Hey, you look beautiful." T.C greeted.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jordan replied, biting her lip nervously.

"We should get going." T.C told her.

Jordan nodded and let the man lead her to his car and drive them to where eve he was taking her. It was 5 minutes before he parked the car at a park. She looked around confused. Why were they at a park?

"T, I thought we were going to dinner." Jordan said confusion in her eyes.

"We are, I never said where though." He replied and got out of the car.

He opened the door for Jordan and helped her out of the car, before opening the back door and getting out a picnic basket.

"Can't forget dinner, can I?" T.C asked, joking.

"A picnic?" Jordan laughed.

"You always said you like the simple things in life." He explained.

"Which explains why I like you." She smirked.

"Hey, we can always get back in the car and forget all about this."

"No, I'm kidding. I appreciate it, you didn't have to go through all this effort. I'd have been happy with a crappy meal in the hospital restaurant."

"Don't get too excited. You haven't saw what's in the basket yet."

They both laughed and walked through the park, finding somewhere to sit. T.C unrolled the blanket onto the grass and sat down, pulling Jordan to sit next to him. As they ate the conversation flowed nicely, just like it always had, between the two of them.

"Thank you for today, T. I'm happy we decided to give this another go." Jordan smiled. The two of them now stood next to T.C's car outside the hospital after they rushed from the park half an hour before the shift started. Jordan still wore her summer dress and T wore his jeans and button down.

"Third times a charm, right?" T.C laughed.

"Yeah, right. I really want it to work with us this time." Jordan smiled.

"It will, because there is no way in hell I am letting you go again." He said trapping Jordan between him and the car.

"I love you, T." She whispered.

"I love you too, and I wish we could stay here but we're gonna have to go change."

"Just kiss me first."

T.C smiled and leaned down to kiss Jordan. Their lips met in a slow, but passionate kiss. Jordan moaned as he pushed her against the car door slipping his tongue into her mouth. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"After work, you're taking me home and we're definitely finishing this." Jordan gasped.

"I'm totally okay with that."

 **Author's Note:**

 **It wasn't that I didn't like the ending of season 4, but I think that scene with T.C and Jordan at the end would have been a great time for them to start kissing. Although I do think they've set it up perfectly for them to be together in the next season.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one-shot was suggested a while ago and I've just got round to writing it. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Jordan!" T.C shouted up the stairs. "Come on, we're supposed to be meeting Drew and Rick in five minutes!"

T.C and Jordan were going on a lunch date, to a Mexican resteraunt called Rosario's, with Drew and Rick. Currently Jordan was doing the final touches to her makeup. She wore a dark green, one-shoulder, silk dress, black lace, open-toe heels and a gold, layered necklace. Her makeup was kept simple, with a natural pink eyeshadow and a red lip. Quickly, she grabbed her small black purse and went downstairs to meet her boyfriend.

"Finally." T.C sighed. "What took so long?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear, I need to go shopping." Jordan replied.

"You do not need more clothes, the closet is full to the brim with your stuff." Her boyfriend told her.

"If I have that much, then how come I couldn't decide what to wear then?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because you have that much to choose from." He replied as his hands went to her waist.

"Whatever you say." Jordan whispered, as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

They stood like that kissing for a few minutes, until T.C's phone began to ring in his back pocket. Jordan snaked her down his shirt and reached around his waist to grab his phone, her lips never leaving his in the process. She pulled away and clicked the answer button.

"What's up, Drew?" She asked.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Her colleague replied.

"We're just leaving now." She quickly replied.

"Okay, we'll see you guys in a bit."

"Bye." Jordan hung up the phone and looked up to T.C. "Come one, we better get going."

They left the house and headed to the car. It was a ten minute drive to the resteraunt, on the way they spoke about the intern on the night shift.

"He's a mess, T. Just admit it." Jordan argued.

"He's not that bad. He just needs to learn the ropes." He argued back.

"Babe, I know you like Josh, because he's fun and laid-back, but he's been here for three months already and he's still awful."

"He isn't awful."

"T, he faints at the sight of blood."

"Okay, so maybe he has to go."

"Great, because Scott's gonna talk to him at the start of tonight's shift."

"You're lucky, I love you."

"I know. Now come on, we've left them waiting long enough."

They got out the car and instantly grabbed the others hand, they entered the building and quickly found Drew and Rick sat at a table.

"Hey, sorry we're late, someone took forever getting ready." T.C said giving a pointed look towards his girlfriend.

"It's not my fault I got distracted." Jordan replied, taking a seat across from Rick.

"It's okay, we know how long it takes for girls to get ready. Plus we had nachos." Rick told them.

"How? You have husbands, not girlfriends." T looked confused.

"We have a teenage daughter, T. And she thinks she's old enough to wear makeup." Drew explained.

"She is. I wore makeup at fifteen." Jordan looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"No! My daughter is never wearing makeup." Drew said stubbornly.

"What's the problem with her wearing makeup. As long as she's doing it because it makes her feel good and not for other people, then what's the problem?" Jordan asked.

"So hypothetically, if we had a daughter, you'd let her wear makeup at fifteen." T.C asked her.

"Hypothetically? Would you not want to have a kid with me?" Jordan asked.

"I never said that. But we could end up with a boy, instead of a girl." He replied.

"We could have more than one kid."

"I know that, but—"

"T, just shut up, it's your safest option." Rick told him.

"How about we order some food?" Drew offered.

They four spent the next two hours eating and talking about anything that came to mind, although T.C noticed that Jordan was being quieter than usual. They paid for the food and the two couples went their seperate ways.

"Jor?" T.C asked once they were in the car and on their way home. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for the past few hours."

"When you said if we ever 'theoretically had a daughter' earlier, what did you mean?" She replied softly.

"I meant what I told you earlier, or was trying to tell you. We could have loads of kids, babe, if that's what you want, but there is nothing to guarantee we have a daughter."

"You do want kids though, right?"

"Of course, I do. I'd even love a girl, as long as you agree she's not allowed a boyfriend till she's at least forty."

"I think forty is a bit much. How about thirty?" Jordan offered.

"Deal." T.C replied. "I can't wait to have kids with you. With your gorgeous blue eyes and your beautiful smile."

"I'm pregnant, T."

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been forever since I uploaded and I'm sorry for that, but I'm back. Just because they cancelled the show doesn't mean I'm just gonna stop writing one-shots for it. I still love it. I still love T.C and Jordan. And I still love writing about them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to comment any suggestions.**


End file.
